青い ろくでなし
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: Inspirado en la Saga DWC (Dark Woods Circus - Vocaloids) ... Kaito... 青い ろくでなし (Aoi rokudenashi : Bastardo azul.)


**-Bueno... En este One-Shot me abstendré de mis usuales bromitas, porque intentaré que sea de un agrado un poco distinto al común, distinto al que suelo elegir siempre, o de humor. Bueno.. Eso podría ser un poco, solo un poco.**

***Renji - Eso significa, que también nos abstendremos de las apariciones de Kat -.- ... **

**-Si, será una única publicación, sin una cantidad aproximada de cuantas letras serán, será lo que será... Comienzo :**

_¿Qué sucede aquí? _ La única duda.

Pero todo parecía estar en la mente.

Es que... Es imposible preguntar con mordazas. ..._Esto duele..._ Pero no solo fueron las mordazas lo que hacían que el pequeño

de cabellos azules no pudiera preguntar dicha duda.

El se encontraba encerrado en una celda, en un profundo sueño, del cual no despertaba.

Posiblemente, una pesadilla... Solo una pesadilla.

El nombrado consiguió despertar, tras encontrarse en aquél sombrío y lúgubre lugar, la duda y temor invadieron

su mente, consiguiendo que este temblara en un acto de querer que todo aquello se esfumara.

...Que todo fuera como lo era antes...

_¿Dónde están todos?_

No es posible volver a verse con los demás.

Sus amigos.

_¿Y Len?, ¿Qué sucedió con Len?. _ el no estaba allí, eso era claro. Pero... _¿Significa que no se encuentra con vida?_

_¿Ya no podría jugar con él?, ¿Insinuar ilimitadas veces que su rubio cabello le recordaba a una banana?_

_¿O su hermana Rin?_, hace tiempo que no los ve a ninguno... No podría hablarles...

O jugar con Miku... _¿Qué hay de ella?_, ella si había sido completamente desterrada de su mapa.

Aquella noche fría, las dudas del pequeño se despejaron y se encontró amordazado, con hambre y frío.

En una oscura y tenebrosa celda... Una habitación tan espantosa, que podría haber encajado perfectamente con las

características de una aterradora habitación de las pesadillas de cualquiera.

Sus labios... Estaba herido, cortado, pero... Su sangre dejó de brotar pronto de sus heridas,

luego de unas horas, la sangre se detuvo y se encontraba en estado duro, putrefacto.

Realmente lamentable.

_Quiero irme, quiero ser libre..._ Él no podía pensar en mas, su estado era lamentable. Pero... Seguía vivo.

¿Por qué?

En ese momento, el pequeño perdió por completo su concentración mental,

tras escuchar una tonada, la voz de una mujer. Una mujer cruel, que aparentaba ser su salvador.

Lo había sacado de aquél lugar. Pero...

...Lo llevó a uno peor...

_¿Eh?, ¿Un castillo?._ Parecía no entender. Pero era algo mas. Querían jugar con su genética, según parecía.

-_¿Q-qué me harán?_ - No soportaba su miedo, el temor a ser nuevamente herido.

-_Nada, solo relájate... Kaito._ - Decía la mujer, mientras con mucha facilidad, clavaba finas agujas en el cuerpo de Kaito.

¿Estaban modificando su ser?, ¿Era eso posible?, _Tal vez... Solo tal vez, era otra pesadilla._

Pero no...

Las agujas dolían, un ardor aún mas agudo y doloroso que el normal.

Varios pinchazos. Kaito cayó al suelo derrotado. Perdiendo la conciencia. Sangrando.

Por años... Encerrado en una oscura celda... Solitario...

Se comportaba como el perro de su ama.

Debía obedecer, o sería aún mas dañado... _¿Era eso posible?, ¿Mas dolor?_

Kaito temblaba, pero no tenía remedio.

Obedecería.

_¿Pochi?, ¿Y eso?_, aparentemente, su "ama" lo llamaba de esta manera.

_¿Solo era por diversión?_

_¿Qué buscaba en verdad?_

Imposible saber que sucedía en la retorcida mente de Meiko.

_Quiero irme, escapar de este lugar... Pero no puedo hacer mas que obedecer... Por el momento..._

_¿Moriré aquí?, ¿Tan solo?, Pero... No quiero... no quiero..._

Meiko parecía ser la única sin compasión por él, no... Mas bien... Por nadie.

Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

No sabía que hacer, como actuar, como reaccionar.

Solo ser obediente.

_Tal vez con suerte, muera._

A tal punto de angustia había llegado, que la muerte, parecía ser la única salvación.

Mordía las cadenas, en un vago intento por liberarse.

Pero no...

En vez de poder liberarse, había sido descubierto.

Intentando ser libre.

La jefa le tiró ácido en el rostro. A lo que Kaito respondió con lágrimas de pánico. Y un fuerte grito de dolor.

_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, quiero ser libre... Quiero vivir._

Si quería vivir... ¿Por qué llegó a la idea de morir?

¿O de suicidarse?

Kaito no se armaba de valor para tal... Pero... No tenía opción.

_Vivir con dolor, pero vivir... Aunque... Aún así... Quiero morir..._

¿Qué comes Kaito?, ¿Es eso un brazo humano?, Si. ¿Por qué un pequeño era alimentado con carne humana?

¿Por qué a un pequeño se le maltrata de tal forma?

¿Por qué a un pequeño se le tira ácido en el rostro por querer ser libre?

¿Por qué...?, Dudas por diversas razones.

Aún recuerda cuando volvió a encontrarse con Rin y Len... Que fueron encerrados juntos en una blanca habitación.

También vio a Miku, que también fue encerrada en otra blanca habitación.

Su alegría no aparecía, ¿Por qué?, tenía nuevamente a sus amigos... Pero...

Ese no era el caso.

_Ellos... Están aquí... Pero si están aquí, significa que planean hacerle daño. Que han sido raptados. Para ser convertidos _

_en atracciones. ¿Atracciones para qué, exactamente?_

Kaito pensaba mucho... Pero todo era en vano, no conseguía pensar claramente,

las intenciones de su jefa.

Cada noche, uno de los niños raptados, eran transportados de su habitación,

a otra habitación, en la cual, Meiko experimentaba con ellos.

¿Qué clase de experimentos?

Kaito, horrorizado, pero sin poder cuestionar las decisiones de su ama, observaba

con detenimiento, cada acción de esta.

Hasta que llegó Rin. Era Rin Kagamine, otra vez ella. ¿Qué le harían a ella?

Kaito sintió mucho horror y repugnancia, tras ver, que Meiko volvía a la habitación.

Volvía con una cierra eléctrica.

Sin dar oportunidad a la pequeña rubia de escapar. Tomó rápidamente de su cuello.

Y rápidamente, la atravesó con la cierra.

Rin en un acto de locura y dolor, rió fuertemente, para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

La cierra la atravesó.

_...Rin..._

Su cuerpo fue dejado en una esquina de la habitación.

Kaito fue a cuatro patas, como un perro, mordió la cabeza suelta, y la llevó junto al cuerpo.

Completamente asqueado, pero obedeciendo.

Un poco después, llegó Len Kagamine.

De la misma manera, Meiko cortó la cabeza del pequeño rubio.

Meiko caminó tranquila hacía el cuerpo de Rin.

_Tráelo, Pochi._

Kaito no pudo abstenerse, simplemente, mordió la cabeza de Len, y la llevó junto a la de Rin.

Pronto, Kaito fue premiado con otro brazo humano. Y encerrado.

Lo último que vio, fue a Miku... Miku Hatsune, llevada hacía el mismo cuarto...

_Ahora es su turno..._

Poco a poco, Kaito aceptaba todo eso. No podía decir libremente que no lo haría...

...O moriría...

Tras tiempo. Kaito despertó en una oscura y fría celda.

_...Otra vez aquí... Todo el mundo me ve como si fuera un monstruo..._

Es que, lo veían con asco, llamado "La bestia azul", o "El come humanos",

era tan solo un pobre malnacido... Un bastardo azul.

La suerte de Kaito iba de mal en peor. Sus heridas no existían mas,

pero su piel aún guardaba rencor, recuerdos y dolor.

_...Mucho dolor..._

El estaba de un momento a otro, con los ojos vendados.

Con una camisa de fuerza, para evitar que se suelte.

Como en un loquero. La diferencia es que quien se lo había puesto, era aún mas demente

que el pobre de cabello azul.

_..¿Qué es esto?... Sabe... Sabe a carne... Carne humana..._

Sin amigos. Sin nadie. Rodeado de extraños. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

En el oscuro circo de las profundidades del bosque.

_Espera un momento..._

Miku, Rin, Len... Todos se encontraban allí.

Kaito nunca lo supo.

Él se encontraba vendado, sin saber nada.

Miku era conocida como "La diva grotesca", fue deformada con ácido,

sus piernas fueron reemplazadas por piernas de caballo...

O de algo similar... Y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido...

Rin y Len, o... "El hombre de dos cabezas"... También allí. La mayor atracción de aquél oscuro Circo.

_Hace frío... Mucho frío... No lo aguanto... Definitivamente... Quiero morir._

Ya no quería nada mas. Solo quería ser libre. Morir era la única manera, pero no le era posible.

Por alguna razón, alguna maldita razón. Solo existía con el motivo de sufrir. De ser insultado y menospreciado por todos.

Y que los visitantes se diviertan con su dolor, se rían y no hagan nada por ayudar.

_...Así se deben sentir los animales, en los circos..._

Tal vez así sea... O mejor dicho... Así es.

_¿Qué sucede afuera?... Esos... ¿Esos son_ gritos?

Algo sucedía, pero no estaba seguro de qué...

Gente escapando, huyendo...

Gritos desgarradores...

Frío... Mucho frío...

Y Kaito...

Solo...

Rin y Len... Están muertos... ¿Murieron?

_Mis pulmones no aguantan tanta presión... Ayúdenme, por favor..._

No le era posible hablar, su boca sangraba, pero su venda cayó al suelo.

Logró visibilizar a Miku. Huyendo.

Todo el Circo, congelado.

A su alrededor, un río de cadáveres, hielo... Rin y Len, muertos también...

_¿E-estoy solo?... ¡No!, ¡No me dejen!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Nunca quise...!..._

En aquél entonces, su corazón se detuvo.

_...N-no..._

Ya no había mas por hacer, solo morir.

A veces Kaito se encontraba en situaciones en las que solo deseaba morir.

Otras veces, su esperanza era vivir.

Sobrevivir.

Pero no mas... No había vuelta atrás.

Kaito separó un poco sus labios, y con una mueca de dolor, cuatro frágiles palabras, salieron de su alma.

_Dios... Perdona... Nuestros... Pecados..._

Con sus brazos atados, pero aún viendo a sus amigos muertos, y con la esperanza de que Miku logre vivir,

Kaito no logró resistir mas dolor.

Él simplemente se desplomó en el suelo.

Solo, maltratado ... Y... Finalmente, muerto...

_Adiós... Adiós a todos... Perdónenme por favor... Si se nos perdona, en el cielo nos encontraremos.._

_Verlos feliz como antes... Solo eso quiero..._

Kaito estaba muerto.

Ya no sentía dolor. Sentimientos. Ya no respiraba. Estaba prácticamente congelado en el medio del bosque.

Otra vez solo, rodeado de cadáveres.

Y lamentablemente, el era uno de esos cadáveres.

Un bastardo azul.

Muerto.

_...Miku... Tienes mis bendiciones..._

Bendiciones de alguien que se encontraba maldito. Y muerto...

Igualmente, nadie aseguraba las palabras de Kaito, quien junto a los demás, su único y último destino...

...Fue el infierno...

...En donde se sufre eternamente...

¿Miku?, Miku logrando escapar del congelado castillo, se le fue arrancado el brazo.

Sufrió bastante, y se suicidó.

Pero al ser este pecado, su débil alma, fue condenada eternamente al infierno.

Sus súplicas fueron en vano.

Todos estaban muertos... Todos...

Heridos...

¿Bestia azul?, Meiko era realmente la bestia...

Raptando niños...

Alterando su genética...

Deformándolos...

Hiriéndolos...

Meiko era la única culpable de todo esto...

Y era la única con vida...

Con injusta vida...

...Injusta vida...

**- Eso fue todo... Dejen reviews si lo desean... Ciao, sayonara...**


End file.
